


"Sorry, Hold On, We're Friends?"

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I thought Clary meeting Magnus and Alec in the AU would be like before the episode aired!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sorry, Hold On, We're Friends?"

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters are from Shadowhunters on Freeform that is based on The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Before Shadowhunters 1x10 "This World Inverted" aired, I had this idea. I like the show better obvious! XS

“What do you mean there are no more Shadowhunters Magnus? What happened to them?” The worry was evident in her eyes.

Magnus sensing Clary’s panic held up a hand to stop her. “They aren’t exactly extinct, they just weren’t needed anymore. I mean there are still those who have angelic blood flowing through their veins but they no longer follow the same laws and such.” Clary felt the relief wash over her. She knew that this wasn’t her world, but she still wanted everyone to be alright.

“I assure you, everything is better now. I know some people with the blood of angels. In fact I am rather close with one of them.”

“Magnus,” as if on cue a deep strong voice resonated through the room, closely followed by Alec Lightwood standing in the doorway to a bedroom in nothing but a towel. “what is taking you so long?” He looked at Clary for a split second then returned his gaze to Magnus. “I wasn’t done with you.” A smirk lit up his face as he winked at Magnus. All it took was that wink and Magnus’ own face became red with blush.

Clary’s eyebrows shot up and a smile spread across her face. “Alec what are you doing here?” 

In the smuggest tone he could muster, Alec’s reply was one that made Clary feel stupid even though she had no reason to feel that way. “I live here, obviously.”

“You what?” Clary started laughing now, “You? Alexander “God forbid anyone know I’m gay” Lightwood, live here? With Magnus Bane.”

Alec was the one confused now? “Clary you know better than anybody that I have never been afraid of my sexuality.”

“Oh, right. I am not in Kansas anymore, that’s for sure.” Clary shook her head a little bit.

“Like for instance, the moment we all met Magnus, I was pretty clear about my intentions with him.” He nudged Magnus who was still blushing. “You remember right?” Eyebrow shooting up suggestively.

“How could I forget, but please do not tell this story again, love. I beg of you.” Magnus’ eyes were softer in his pleading gaze.

“I must tell her, Magnus. Her memory is a little fuzzy. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t help her fix that issue.” He kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek and turned back to Clary. “You and Simon were asking him to help Simon and Izzy, you know when they went through that rough patch. I have no idea why we thought a tarot reading would help, but thankfully we came here.” At this Clary saw the love shining through Alec’s eyes as he recollected the moment. “Izzy, Jace, and I were waiting outside so as not to crowd the room, but when he walked you and Simon out I saw him, and knew at that moment I wanted him. I even proclaimed it right there in front of everyone, when I walked up to him…

_“Hellllooooo, Magnus!” Alec winked, and in a suave and majestic voice he spoke, “I just had a vision…” Magnus blushed at the closeness of Alec, “You and Me, in Peru. Laying naked under the night sky, making love all night.” Alec winked and everyone watched as Magnus actually became weak in the knees and topple into Alec’s chest. “Think about it and call me.” Then he let Magnus go, and started to walk away leaving Magnus yearning for that promised night in Peru._

“He called me an hour later, and ever since then we have been together.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “You, literally made me fall for you.”

“Oh, Hot Damn!” Clary shouted. “I have been living in the wrong dimension.”

Both Alec and Magnus stared at Clary as if she had lost her mind. It was Alec who broke the silence, "I love you Clary, I always have, but get out. I need Magnus. I have an urgent issue that needs healing and only he can fix it." 

Clary just sat there images flowing through her head. Alec snapped her back into reality, “Shoo, get out. I am being serious.” He waved his ring clad hand toward the door. 

As she was opening the door to leave she turned back toward the two men, Alec wasted no time his lips were already trailing down Magnus’ neck. “Sorry, hold on, we're friends?” 

Alec lifted his head from Magnus’ neck and replied obviously frustrated with her presence, “Of course we're friends, now get out. Magnus and I have some unfinished business.” 

Clary left quickly, but she did not miss seeing Magnus tearing the towel from Alec’s waist with a flick of his hand, as she turned to close the door behind her.


End file.
